jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Battlefront II
Das Videospiel Battlefront II ist der Nachfolger von Battlefront. Das Spiel hat einige größere Neuerungen, ist aber im Prinzip mit seinem Vorgänger identisch. Das Spielgeschehen konzentriert sich auf den Aufstieg Kanzler Palpatines zum Imperator. Einzelspieler Im Hauptmenü können Sie zwischen diesen Spielmodi entscheiden: * Training (Beeinhaltet Bodentraining und eine nicht interaktive Einführung in die Künste des Raumkampfes) * Der Aufstieg des Imperiums (In diesem Modus verfolgen Sie wie Imperator Palpatine an die Macht kommt) * Galaxis Eroberung (Hier können Sie auswählen auf wessen Seite Sie stehen und die Planeten in beliebiger Reihenfolge erobern) * Soforteinsatz (Jede Karte kann einzeln gespielt werden) Die Missionsziele sind im Vergleich zum 1. Teil der Spielereihe etwas komplexer. Sie werden in den Themenbereichen explizit erläutert. Training Das Bodentraining wird beim Öffnen eines neuen Spiels automatisch gestartet, wobei man entscheiden kann, ob man es starten will oder nicht, fungiert also als erste Mission. Sie findet auf Geonosis statt und der Spieler startet als Klontruppe der 501. Legion. Ziel ist es hier die Zwischenziele zu erreichen, wie die Eliminierung eines Feuerregendroiden und so den Sieg auf Geonosis zu erringen. Das Raumtraining demonstriert in einem kurzem Film die wichtigsten Taktiken, um im Weltraum zu überleben. Der Aufstieg des Imperiums Was im 1. Teil der Spielereihe schlicht als Kampagne bekannt war, ist hier eine epochenübergreifende Geschichte von Kanzler Palpatines Weg zum Imperator und der 501. Legion der Klontruppen. Vor und nach jeder Mission berichtet ein Soldat von seinen Erlebnissen in den Missionen in einem kurzem Video. Handlung Die Handlung dreht sich um den Aufstieg des Imperiums. Dabei schlüpft der Spieler in die Rolle eines Soldaten der 501. Legion, einer Truppe von Klonkriegern, die während der Klonkriege auf der Seite der Galaktischen Republik stehen. Nach Aussprache der Order 66 stehen sie jedoch unter dem Kommando von Darth Vader, ehemals Anakin Skywalker, und sind unter der Bezeichnung „Vaders Faust“ beim Angriff und der Auslöschung der Jedi maßgeblich beteiligt. Während der Klonkriege Nachdem der Spieler das Training erfolgreich absolviert hat, muss er im zerbombten Mygeeto einen wichtigen Enegiekollektor der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme sichern und zerstören und dann eine Energieprobe, die der Kanzler für den Superlaser braucht, einsammeln und zu einem bestimmten Punkt bringen. Darauf folgt die Raumschlacht über Coruscant, in der man dafür sorgen muss, dass der Jedi-Meister Obi-Wan Kenobi und sein Padawan Anakin Skywalker auf das Raumschiff, die Invisible Hand des Droidengenerals Grievous gelangen, um den von Grievous entführten Palpatine zu retten. Danach wird die 501. nach Felucia verlegt, wo sie der Jedi-Generalin Aayla Secura helfen soll, die Konföderation vernichtend zu schlagen. Als erfolgreicher Sieger muss die 501. Legion nun wieder in einer Raumschlacht über Kashyyyk den Heimatplaneten des stolzen Volkes der Wookiees ihr Können beweisen. Ziel ist es die wichtigen Systeme des gegnerischen Hauptschiffes zu zerstören. Dabei ist es egal, ob es von außen geschieht oder ob man todesmutig in den Hangar des Gegners fliegt und das Schiff von innen zerstört. Sobald diese Schlacht erfolgreich gemeistert wurde, muss die 501. Legion dafür Sorge tragen, dass die Konföderation die wichtige Raffinerie auf Kashyyyk nicht zerstört. Hilfe bekommt sie dabei durch die Wookiees und durch die Anwesenheit von Meister Yoda, der zur Not ins Schlachtgeschehen eingreift. Nachdem die Konföderation geschlagen und der Erhalt der Raffinerie gesichert wurde, bekommt die 501. die große Ehre und Chance, Seite an Seite mit Meister Obi-Wan Kenobi, der Grievous auf Utapau aufspürt, bei seiner Mission zu unterstützen. Order 66 Nachdem Tod von General Grievous ruft Kanzler Palpatine, der sich nun zum Dunklen Lord Darth Sidious bekennt, das erste Galaktische Imperium aus und durch die Übermittlung der Order 66 erklärt er alle Jedi zu Feinden der Republik. Unter dem Kommando von Darth Vader marschiert die 501. vor die Tore des Jedi-Tempels auf Coruscant und beginnt, die Jedi auszulöschen. Dabei stellen sie sich den Jedi und zahlreichen Republik-Soldaten, die vergeblich versuchen, die 501. Legion bei ihrem Sturmangriff aufzuhalten. Vaders Faust Nachdem die Jedi geschlagen und die Archive in der Bibliothek vor diesen gerettet werden konnten, reist die 501. Legion – nun in neuen Rüstungen und als Vaders Faust bekannt – zur die Hauptstadt von Naboo, Theed, um dort der wider sätzigen Königin Apailana von Naboo Einhalt zu gebieten, die dort versteckten Jedi zu töten und den Frieden zu sichern. Im Anschluss an diese Mission meldet sich die Konföderation im Orbit von Mustafar und die 501. wird ausgesandt, um sie ein für alle Mal zu vernichten. Außerdem erhält sie von Lord Vader den Auftrag, einen Angriffsbomber der Konföderation zu stehlen. Nachdem die konföderierte Flotte vernichtet wurde, beginnt die Aufräumaktion auf Mustafar, wo sie unter dem Kommando Lord Vaders die restlich verbleibenden Droiden vernichten und die Führungsspitze der Konföderation durch das Lichtschwert Vaders den Tod findet. Als auch der Rest der Separatisten vernichtet wurde, erhält das Imperium eine brenzliche Nachricht: Die Restbestände der Klontruppen sind aktiviert worden und werden von den Kaminoanern gegen das Imperium eingesetzt. Unter der Führung des Kopfgeldjägers Boba Fett macht sich die 501. auf nach Kamino, um ihre Brüder zu vernichten und das Erbgut zu zerstören, das einmal von dem Mandalorianer und Kopfgeldjäger Jango Fett gespendet wurde. Die 501. und der Todestern Nach erfolgreicher Zerstörung und Vernichtung der Klonkrieger eilt die 501. zum nächsten Problem. Auf der neu errichteten Kampfstation des Imperiums, dem Todesstern, kam es zu einem Ausbruch von Rebellen aus dem Gefängnistrakt und nun muss die 501. dafür sorgen, das keiner der Rebellen den Todestern verlässt. Als die 501. es endlich geschafft hat, den Rebellen Einhalt zu gebieten, muss sie entsetzt feststellen, dass es dennoch ein Paar Rebellen geschafft haben und die Pläne des Todessterns bis zu einer Basis auf dem Asteroiden Polis Massa bringen. Die 501. und der Imperator höchstpersönlich machen sich auf den Weg, um sie wieder in ihren Besitz zu bringen. Am Ende der Schlacht muss das Imperium und die 501. Legion feststellen, dass die Pläne zu einem Konsularschiff namens Tantive IV übermittelt wurden, auf dem ich die Prinzessin von Alderaan, Leia Organa, befindet. Also macht sie sich auf, um mit Vaders Unterstützung das Schiff anzugreifen und die Pläne sicherzustellen. Als sie die Prinzessin gefangen genommen haben, stellen sie fest, dass diese nicht an Bord sind und es die Rebellen geschafft haben, sie gegen das Imperium zu verwenden und den Todesstern zu zerstören. Von Rachegefühlen über den Verlust der meisten Truppen der 501. geplagt, startet sie den Angriff auf Yavin IV. Als sie die Rebellen vernichtet haben und es so scheint, als ob es nun endgültig vorbei sei, schlägt ihre größte Stunde. Die 501. startet mit Lord Vader den Angriff auf den geheimen Stützpunkt der Rebellen auf Hoth. Nachdem der Schildgenerator und die Rebellen vernichtet wurden, endet der Aufstieg des Imperiums. Missionen: * Verzweifelte Rettung - Coruscant Weltraum - Kanzler Palpatine wurde entführt und der Spieler muss als Klonpilot die Infiltrierung General Kenobis und Anakin Skywalkers vorbereiten. * Herz der Dunkelheit - Felucia Marschland - Die 501. muss die Separatisten von Felucia vertreiben. Aayla Secura steht den Truppen zur Seite. * Erste Verteidigungslinie - Kashyyyk Weltraum - Die KUS hat eine Blockade um den Planeten Kashyyyk errichtet. Die 501. muss diese Blockade durchbrechen. * Die Spur im Sand - Kashyyyk Brückenkopf - Die KUS versucht Kashyyyk einzunehmen. Die Aufgabe der 501. besteht darin, den Wookiees bei der Verteidigung ihrer Raffinerie zu helfen. Yoda steht den Truppen zur Seite. * Hinterhalt - Utapau Schlundloch - General Grievous hat die Separatisten auf Utapau versammelt. Der 501. wird die große Ehre zuteil, die Separatisten und General Grievous zu eliminieren und so dem Krieg ein Ende zu setzen. Obi-Wan Kenobi steht den Truppen zu Seite. * Der Einbruch der Ritter - Coruscant Jedi-Tempel - Kanzler Palpatine hat sich zum Imperator ausgerufen. Die 501. wurde heimlich nach Coruscant verlegt, um die Order 66 auszuführen und die Feinde der Republik im Jedi-Tempel zu vernichten. Darth Vader steht den Truppen zur Seite. * Imperiale Diplomatie - Naboo Theed - Die Königin von Naboo bedroht den Frieden in der Neuen Ordnung. Die 501., jetzt auch als Vader's Faust bekannt, wurde nach Naboo entsandt um die Königin zum Schweigen zu bringen. * Präventive Maßnahmen - Mustafar Weltraum - Die Präsenz der Separatisten regt sich im Orbit über Mustafar. Die 501. muss die letzten Überreste der KUS aus dem Imperium tilgen. * Aufräumaktion - Mustafar Raffinerie - Ein Geonosianer Gizor Dellso hat sich auf Mustafar verschanzt und produziert Kampfdroiden um die KUS wieder auferstehen zu lassen. Die 501. muss dem ein Ende setzen, um den Frieden aufrecht zu erhalten. * Wachwechsel - Kamino Klonanlage - Die Kaminoaner setzen die Klone gegen das Imperium ein. Die Klonanlage muss von der 501. eingenommen werden. Boba Fett steht den Truppen zur Seite. * Gefängnisausbruch - Todesstern Innen - Rebellen sind aus dem Gefängnistrakt entkommen und versuchen mit Plänen des Todessterns zu entkommen. Die 501. muss diese Pläne zurückholen und die Flucht der Rebellen verhindern. * Die Geburt der Rebellion - Polis Massa Sanitätsstation - Einige Pläne des Todessterns wurden bis zu einer Rebellenbasis auf dem Asteroiden Polis Massa verfolgt. Die 501. muss diese Pläne wiedererlangen. * Beschaffung der Pläne - Tantive IV Innen - Lord Vader hat die Spur der Pläne bis auf ein Konsularschiff nach Tatooine verfolgt. Die 501. muss die Pläne den Rebellen entreißen. Darth Vader steht den Truppen zur Seite. * Vaders Faust schlägt zurück - Yavin IV Weltraum - Die Rebellen haben den Todesstern zerstört und mit ihm die meisten Anhänger der 501. Die restlichen Truppen müssen diese Zerstörung rächen. * Die Rache des Imperiums - Yavin IV Tempel - Die Bodenoffensive gegen die Rebellen wird von der 501. angeführt. * Unsere größte Stunde - Hoth Echo-Basis - Die Rebellen haben sich in einen kleinen Stützpunkt auf dem Planeten Hoth versammelt. Die 501. bekommt den Auftrag die Rebellion endgültig zu zerschlagen. Darth Vader steht den Truppen zur Seite. Galaxis Eroberung Der Modus Galaxis Eroberung wurde komplett überarbeitet und ähnelt dem Strategiespiel Star Wars Empire at War. Es stehen folgende Eroberungen mit den aufgeführten Parteien zur Verfügung: * Die Geburt der Rebellion - Rebellen-Allianz * Der Aufstand der Föderation - KUS * Die Hoheit der Republik - GAR * Herrschaft des Imperiums - Galaktisches Imperium Die Truppen werden in Form einer Weltraumflotte von Planet zu Planet navigiert. Trifft diese Flotte auf eine gegnerische Flotte, findet ein Raumkampf statt. Trifft sie auf einen vom Gegner besetzten Planeten findet ein Bodenkampf statt. Ziel der Galaxis Eroberung ist, alle Planeten einzunehmen. Nach jedem Sieg erhält der Spieler Credits, mit denen er Einheitenklassen freischalten, eine neue Flotte bauen oder Boni kaufen kann. Diese Boni kann man vor jedem Kampf für seine Truppen wählen: * Energieschub : Lässt Ihre Soldaten schneller Energie regenerieren. * Nachschub : Erhöht die Menge an Munition und an Gütern, die Ihre Soldaten tragen können. * Garnison : Erhöht die Zahl der Verstärkungen, sodass mehr Truppen für Sie verfügbar sind. * Auto-Geschütze : Die Kommandoposten Ihres Teams werden von einem Verteidigungsgitter umgeben. * Bacta-Tanks : Ihre Soldaten regenerieren kontinuierlich ihren Gesundheitsstatus. * Kampfschilde : Ihre Soldaten erhalten beim Betreten des Schlachtfeldes eine erhöhte Gesundheit. * Sabotage : Die gegnerischen Fahrzeuge sind vom Beginn der Schlacht an beschädigt. * Verbesserte Blaster : Ihre Blaster richten größeren Schaden an. * Anführer : Schaltet einen spielbaren Helden für Ihr Team frei. Soforteinsatz Auch der Soforteinsatz Modus wurde überarbeitet. Es gibt unterschiedliche Ziele: * Eroberung E : Nehmen Sie alle Kommandoposten ein oder dezimieren Sie die gegnerischen Verstärkungen auf 0. * CTF - 1 Flagge CTF-1 : Bringen Sie die Flagge in die feindliche Basis um Punkte zu erhalten. Das Team, das zuerst eine vorher bestimmte Punktzahl erreicht, gewinnt. * CTF - 2 Flaggen CTF-2 : Bringen Sie die gegnerische Flagge in Ihre Basis um Punkte zu erhalten. Das Team, das zuerst eine vorher bestimmte Punktzahl erreicht, gewinnt. * Jagd J : Es gibt ein jagendes und ein gejagtes Team. Das jagende Team ist gut ausgerüstet , aber meist in Unterzahl. Das gejagte Team ist schlechter ausgerüstet, aber meist zahlreicher und stellt eine einheimische Spezies dar. * Angriff A : (Nur im Weltraum und in Mos Eisley) Zerstören Sie gegnerische Schiffe und beschädigen Sie die feindliche Flotte, um eine vorher festgelegte Punktzahl zu erreichen und so zu siegen. Die einzige Ausnahme ist in Mos Eisley, wo man eine Heldenschlacht bestreitet * Eliminierung XL : Das erste Team, das sämtliche gegnerische Verstärkungen vernichtet gewinnt. Im Gegensatz zur Eroberung gibt es keine Kommandoposten zum Erobern. Insgesamt sind 24 Schauplätze mit den aufgeführten Fraktionen und Zielkürzeln [ ] spielbar: * Coruscant Jedi-Tempel - Rebellenallianz vs. Galaktisches Imperium oder GAR vs. KUS - E, CTF-2 * Dagobah Sumpf - Rebellenallianz vs. Galaktisches Imperium oder GAR vs. KUS - E, CTF-2 * Endor Bunker - Rebellenallianz vs. Galaktisches Imperium - E, CTF-1, J * Felucia Marschland - Rebellenallianz vs. Galaktisches Imperium oder GAR vs. KUS - E, CTF-1 * Geonosis Staubebenen - GAR vs. KUS - E, CTF-2, J, XL * Hoth Echo-Basis - Rebellenallianz vs. Galaktisches Imperium - E, CTF-1, J, XL * Tatooine Jabbas Palast - Rebellenallianz vs. Galaktisches Imperium oder GAR vs. KUS - E, CTF-1 * Kamino Klonanlage - Rebellenallianz vs. Galaktisches Imperium oder GAR vs. KUS - E, CTF-1 * Kashyyyk Brückenkopf - Rebellenallianz vs. Galaktisches Imperium oder GAR vs. KUS - E, CTF-2, J, XL * Tatooine Mos Eisley - Rebellenallianz, Galaktisches Imperium, GAR, KUS - E, CTF-2, J, A (Erklärung s. u.) * Mustafar Raffinerie - Rebellenallianz vs. Galaktisches Imperium oder GAR vs. KUS - E, CTF-2 * Mygeeto Kriegzerrüttete Stadt - Rebellenallianz vs. Galaktisches Imperium oder GAR vs. KUS - E,CTF-2 * Naboo Theed - Rebellenallianz vs. Galaktisches Imperium oder GAR vs. KUS - E, CTF-2, J * Polis Massa Sanitätsstation - Rebellenallianz vs. Galaktisches Imperium oder GAR vs. KUS - E, CTF-2 * Felucia Weltraum - GAR vs. KUS - A, CTF-1 * Hoth Weltraum - Rebellenallianz vs. Galaktisches Imperium - A, CTF-1 * Kashyyyk Weltraum - GAR vs. KUS - A, CTF-1 * Mygeeto Weltraum - GAR vs. KUS - A, CTF-1 * Tatooine Weltraum - Rebellenallianz vs. Galaktisches Imperium - A, CTF-1 * Yavin IV Weltraum - Rebellenallianz vs. Galaktisches Imperium - A, CTF-1 * Tantive IV Innen - Rebellenallianz vs. Galaktisches Imperium oder GAR vs. KUS - E, CTF-1 * Todesstern Innen - Rebellenallianz vs. Galaktisches Imperium oder GAR vs. KUS - E, CTF-1 * Utapau Schlundloch - Rebellenallianz vs. Galaktisches Imperium oder GAR vs. KUS - E, CTF-1 * Yavin IV Tempel - Rebellenallianz vs. Galaktisches Imperium oder GAR vs. KUS - E, CTF-1 Auf Mos Eisley hat man die Möglichkeit, eine Schlacht nur mit Helden zu spielen, wenn man beide Epochen aktiviert und als Ziel Angriff angibt. Gameplay Das Spiel bietet die Möglichkeit das Gameplay an seine individuellen Vorlieben anzupassen. Es stehen 24 verschiedene Karten zu verfügung,darunter auch solche für Raumschlachten im All, die alleine schon viele Stunden spielspass versprechen. Darüberhinaus kann der Spieler in alle vier großen Fraktionen der sechs Star Wars Filme schlüpfen. Er kann als Droide der KUS infiltrieren, mit den Klonkriegern der GAR ganze Planeten befreien oder entweder zugunsten der Rebellion oder des Imperiums den Galaktischen Bürgerkrieg entscheiden. Es bleibt dem Spieler selbst überlassen ob er für die "Guten" oder für die "Bösen" ins Gefecht zieht. Jeder Fraktion stehen sechs verschiedene Einheiten zur Verfügung wobei jede ihre jeweiligen Vor- und nachteile hat. Zusätzlich gibt es die Möglichkeit einen von 20 Helden des Star Wars Universums zu spielen die das Spielgeschehen auflockern. Spawnpunkte right|thumb|Spawnpunkt des Spielers right|thumb|gegnerischer Spawnpunkt Wie in fast allen Ego-Shootern gibt es sogenannte Spawnpunkte. Das sind Punkte an denen der Spieler nach seinem Tod wieder in das Spielgeschehen eintreten kann. In den Spielmodi CTF, Jagd Angriff und Eliminierung bleiben die Spawnpunkte auf der Seite der jeweiligen Fraktion. Nur beim Spielmodus Eroberung kann man die Spawnpunkte sozusagen einnehmen. Die Punkte deiner Fraktion sind immer blau und die deiner Gegner rot. Kommst du jetzt zu einem gegnerischen Punkt leuchtet auf dem Bildschirm ein kleines Symbol auf das rot ist. Je länger du neben dem gegnerischen Punkt stehst desto weißer wird das Symbol und wenn es ganz weiß ist färbt sich auch der Spawnpunkt weiß. Wartet man jetzt noch länger beginnt sich das Symbol blau zu färben. Wenn es blau ist, dann färbt sich der Spawnpunkt blau und er gehört dann dir. Kommt dir während dieser Phase ein Gegner in die Quere, dann blinkt das Symbol zur hälfte blau und zur anderen hälfte rot. Der Vorgang kann erst nach der Eliminierung des oder der Gegner abgeschlossen werden. Spielschirm thumb|right|links unten, die verschiedenen Statusleisten Am unteren linken Rand des Bildschirmes befinden sich diverse Leisten. * Die obere zeigt die gewählte Sekundärwaffe sowie deren Munitionsvorrat an * Die zweite zeigt die ausgewählte Primärwaffe sowie den Munitionsvorrat. * Die dritte Leiste zeigt den Zustand der Gesundheit an. Normalerweise ist sie blau, wenn man etwa die hälfte der Lebensenergie verloren hat wird sie gelb und wenn man nur noch ein viertel hat färbt sie sich rot. *Die letzte Leiste zeigt die Ausdauer an, mit Ausdauer kann man sprinten und im Sprint dann auch höher springen. Bei den Spezialeinheiten der GAR, der KUS] und des Imperiums also bei der Jet-Truppe, den Droidekas und der Dunklen Truppe gibt es über den genannten Leisten noch eine senkrechte Leiste. Bei den Jet-Truppen und der Dunklen Truppe zeigt sie den Treibstoff des Jet-Paks an, bei den Droidekas die verbleibende Lebensdauer des Schildes. Hinterlassenschaften Wenn deine Kameraden oder deine Gegner sterben hintelassen sie immer irgendwelche Gegenstände. Es besteht die Möglichkeit, dass ein Bacta-Zylinder zusammen mit einem Munitions-Pack hinterlassen wird. Bild:Bactazylinder.jpg|Ein Bacta-Zylinder Bild:Ausdauerzylinder.jpg|Ausdauer-Zylinder Bild:Munitionspack.jpg|Munitionspack Droiden Auf dem Schlachtfeld gibt es zwei verschiedene Arten von Droiden, die für den Spieler nützlich sind. *Der Gesundheitsdroide, ein Medi-Droide der FX-7 Reihe, steht an strategischen Punkten. Er hat die Aufgabe die Soldaten sofort wenn sie in Reichweite kommen zu heilen. Das gilt für alle Fraktionen auch für die KUS. Wird ein Droide zerstört kann er durch einen Techniker wieder instand gesetzt werden. *Der Munitionsdroide, ein Gonk-Droide, steht genauso wie der Gesundheitsdroide an strategisch wichtigen Punkten. Dieser Droide ist mit, wie der Name schon sagt, Munition gefüllt. Kommt der Spieler in seine Reichweite wird die Munition jeder Waffe, ob sekundär oder primär, aufgeladen, also auch die Minen, Thermaldetonatoren und bei den Technikern die Gesundheits-Munitions-Packs. Auch dieser Droide kann durch einen Techniker repariert werden. Bild:Gesundheitsdroide.jpg|Ein Gesundheitsdroide Bild:Gonk-Munitionsdroide.jpg|Ein Munitionsdroide Einheiten Die Einheiten haben sich nur geringfügig im Vergleich zum ersten Teil der Spielreihe verändert. Die größten Unterschiede machen die neuen Rüstungen der GAR aus und einige Einheiten, die in den Fraktionen hinzugefügt oder ausgetauscht wurden. Galaktische Republik Boden Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme Rebellen-Allianz Galaktisches Imperium Helden Die Helden sind sind eine Neuerung in der Star-Wars-Battlefront-Reihe. Sie können nur in Bodenschlachten gespielt werden und werden – nach im Soforteinsatz-Menü eingestellten Kriterien – freigeschaltet und können dann vom Spieler übernommen werden. In der Schlacht selbst hat man eine gewisse Zeit, um sie zu spielen. Je mehr Gegner man aber ausschaltet, desto länger wird diese Zeit. Sie wird als ein leuchtendes Lichtschwert statt einer Lebensanzeige angegeben, dessen Klinge immer kürzer wird. Jeder Held ist einzigartig und hat besondere Eigenschaften. Die Jedi haben etwa einen eigenen Lichtschwertstil, die sich aber zum Teil sehr ähneln, wie beispielsweise Anakin Skywalker und Obi-Wan Kenobi. Helden der Republik * Aayla Secura – zwei Lichtschwerter, Macht-Schub, Macht-Schwertwurf * Ki-Adi-Mundi –Lichtschwert, Macht-Griff, Macht-Schwertwurf * Obi-Wan Kenobi – Lichtschwert, Macht-Schub, Macht-Schwertwurf * Mace Windu – Lichtschwert, Macht-Schub, Macht-Schwertwurf * Yoda – Lichtschwert, Macht-Griff, Macht-Schub Helden der Separatisten * Darth Maul – Doppellichtschwert, Macht-Schub, Macht-Schwertwurf * Dooku – Lichtschwert, Macht-Blitze, Macht-Würgegriff * Grievous – zwei bzw. vier Lichtschwerter, Rage * Jango Fett – Westar-Blaster, Flammenwerfer, Handgelenkrakete, Zeitbombe * Palpatine (nur Todesstern) – Lichtschwert, Macht-Blitze, Macht-Würgegriff Helden der Rebellen-Allianz * Chewbacca – Armbrust, Lenkrakete, Zeitbombe, Granatwerfer * Han Solo – DL-44-Blaster, Fusionsschneider, Detonationspack * Luke Skywalker – Lichtschwert, Macht-Schub, Macht-Schwertwurf * Prinzessin Leia – Scharfschützenblaster, Thermaldetonatoren, Moralsteigerung * Obi-Wan Kenobi (nur Mustafar) – Lichtschwert, Macht-Schub, Macht-Schwertwurf * Yoda (nur Dagobah) – Lichtschwert, Macht-Schub, Macht-Griff Helden des Galaktischen Imperiums * Anakin Skywalker – Lichtschwert, Macht-Würgegriff, Macht-Schwertwurf * Boba Fett – EE-3-Blastergewehr, Flammenwerfer, Handgelenkrakete, Detonationspack * Darth Vader – Lichtschwert, Macht-Würgegriff, Macht-Schwertwurf * Palpatine – Lichtschwert, Macht-Blitz, Macht-Würgegriff Fahrzeuge In Battlefront II wurden vor allem im Raumkampf einige Fahrzeuge und Fahrzeugsklassen hinzugefügt. Allerdings entsprechen viele Fahrzeuge nicht ihren eigentlichen Vorlagen, was sich insbesondere an den Waffen erkennen lässt. Aufklärungsfahrzeuge * 74-Z-Schlitten (Kashyyyk, Endor, Yavin4) * STAP (Kashyyyk, Geonosis, Yavin4) * BARC-Speeder (Kashyyyk, Yavin4) * Tauntaun (Hoth) Mittlere Angriffsfahrzeuge * IFT-T (Utapau, Kashyyyk, Mygeeto, Naboo) * IFT-X (Kashyyyk, Mygeeto) * GAP (Mygeeto, Naboo) * Feuerregendroide (Geonosis) * NR-N99-Panzerdroide (Kashyyyk, Felucia) * AAS-1 (Kashyyyk, Felucia, Naboo, Mygeeto) Schwere Angriffsfahrzeuge * Spinnendroide (Geonosis, Kashyyyk) * AT-ST (Hoth, Felucia, Endor) Schwere Angriffstransporter * AT-TE (Geonosis) * AT-AT (Hoth) Mehrzweck-Raumjäger * ARC-170 * Droiden-Sternjäger * X-Flügler * TIE-Sternjäger Aufklärungs-Raumjäger * Eta-2-Actis-Abfangjäger * Tri Fighter * A-Flügler * TIE-Abfangjäger Bomber * V-Wing der Alten Republik * KUS-Angriffsbomber * Y-Flügler * TIE-Bomber Angriffstransportflieger * TFAT/i-Kanonenboot * Droiden-Kanonenboot * Imperiale Landungsfähre Mehrspieler In diesem Modus kann man im Local Area Network (LAN) oder im Internet gegen menschliche Spieler antreten. Für das Spielen im Internet wird ein Breitband Internetanschluss benötigt. Medaillen und Auszeichnungen Die Medaillen- und Auszeichnungsvergabe ist in Battlefront II relativ komplex. Nach jeder Schlacht werden Medaillen vergeben. Durch manche Medaillen werden bestimmte Waffen freigeschaltet. Die Waffen werden aber erst freigeschaltet, wenn man mindestens vier Medaillen dieser Art hat und in der Kategorie in den Veteranen-Staus erhoben wird. Wenn man in den Elite-Status erhoben wird, verringert sich die Anzahl der Abschüsse oder Treffer, die ein Spieler machen muss, um eine Medaille zu erhalten. Wenn es der Speiler sogar schafft, in den Legende-Status zu kommen, hat dieser die bestimmten Waffen von Beginn an. Bei dem Blastergewehr hat man dann einen Dreischuss, der dem EE-3-Blastergewehr von Boba Fett sehr ähnlich ist. Bei der Blasterpistole hat man nun die Stärke des Westar-Blasters von Jango Fett. Mit einer bestimmten Anzahl an Medaillen, steigt man in einen höheren Auszeichnungslevel und erhält die Möglichkeit mehr Soldaten anzuführen. Auszeichnungen Wie auch schon zuvor im Vorgänger werden am Ende einer Schlacht bestimmte Auszeichnungen verliehen. Dazu zählen: *'Verräter' – der Träger dieser Auszeichnung hat die meisten Verbündeten während der Schlacht getötet. *'Bantha-Futter' – wie in Battlefront I ist dies der Spieler oder Bot, der am häufigsten gestorben ist. *'Camper' – der Spieler oder Bot, der am längsten seine Position erfolgreich verteidigt hat ohne diese zu verlassen *'Adlerauge' – diese Auszeichnung erhält der Kämpfer mit der höchsten Genauigkeit. *'Staatsfeind' – erhält der Teilnehmer, der in einem Lebenszyklus die meisten gegnerischen Einheiten ausgeschaltet hat. *'Überlebenskünstler' – erhält der Teilnehmer, der die größte Anzahl an Gegner ausgeschaltet hat mit eigener Gesundheit unter 10 Prozent. *'Abschussorgie' – der Teilnehmer, der innerhalb von fünf Sekunden die meisten gegnerischen Einheiten ausgeschaltet hat *'Panzerkiller' – der Teilnehmer, der die meisten gegnerischen Fahrzeuge zerstört hat. Cheats Playstation 2 (nur während Pause möglich) *''Unendlich Munition: hinauf, hinunter, links, 2x hinunter, links, 3x hinunter, links, rechts'' *''Unverwundbarkeit: 3x hinauf, links, 3x hinunter, links, 3x hinauf, links, rechts'' Trivia * In den Credits, also dem Anhang, am Schluss des Handbuches kann man einen versteckten Heiratsantrag entdecken. Dort steht unter Special Thanks: „Luci Wolfe, will you marry me?“. * Der Ableger zum Spiel ist Battlefront – Renegade Squadron und erschien exclusiv für Sony PSP. * Das Spiel ist ausserhalb der Kampagne sehr unkanonisch, zum Beispiel haben bestimmte Raumschiffe eine komplett andere Bewaffnung als sie es haben sollten, dies ist jedoch eher anhand der Spielbalance zu erklären. Weblinks * Offizielle Website zum Spiel * Große Star Wars: Battlefront-Community * Kartendownload für Battlefront 2 Kategorie:Videospiele bg:Star Wars Battlefront II en:Star Wars: Battlefront II es:Star Wars:Battlefront 2 fr:Star Wars: Battlefront II ja:スター・ウォーズ バトルフロントII pt:Star Wars: Battlefront II ru:Star Wars: Battlefront II